creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Schildjungfer
Erster Teil: Ankunft „''Do you think I care for you so little that betraying me would make a difference''?“ - Der Doctor „''Manchmal begegnet einem das Schicksal auf genau dem Pfad, den man einschlägt, um es zu vermeiden.“ - Altes Sprichwort Marianne Manuela strich ihre Kleidung so glatt wie möglich, bevor sie durch das drei Meter hohe Tor schritt. Sie selbst kümmerte sich wenig darum, wusste aber um die Wichtigkeit eines ersten Eindrucks. Und da ihre Gewänder von einer pragmatischen Einfachheit waren, musste sie anderweitig nun mal umso mehr glänzen. Der Saal, den sie nun betrat, gehörte dem Burgherrn und diente als eine Art Konferenzsaal, in dem Selbiger sich mit Bittstellern und anderen Leuten herumplagte... Leuten wie Marianne Manuela. Sie wusste um ihre Position als Bittstellerin, wusste, dass sie hier absolut keine Forderungen stellen durfte und viel wichtiger: Sie wusste genau, was sie zu sagen hatte, hatte sie diese Situation doch schon mehrere Male durchgestanden. Etwa nach der Hälfte des Weges zum Stuhl des Burgherrn senkte sie den Blick auf ihre in lederne Stiefel gepackten Füße, neben der Klinge auf ihrem Rücken ihr wertvollster Besitz. Zehn Schritte vom Burgherrn entfernt blieb sie stehen und verneigte sich. Kein Knicks, sondern die Verbeugung, die vor noch wenigen Jahren Männern vorbehalten war. Dass das dem Burgherrn gegen den Strich laufen könnte, war ihr bewusst, jedoch gab es Grenzen für das Ausmaß an Demut, dem sie ihren Stolz unterordnete. Dann blieb sie aufrecht, jedoch mit gesenktem Blick, stehen, bis der Burgherr sie nach ihrem Begehr fragte. Er hatte eine raue, kratzige, jedoch warme Stimme, und unweigerlich bildete sich Marianne Manuela ein Bild von seiner Persönlichkeit. Von Grund auf Unvoreingenommen, wenngleich misstrauisch, wäre er ein hervorragender Freund für alle, die ihm nahestanden... und ein vortrefflicher Feind für jene, die dies nicht taten. Marianne Manuela antwortete, wie sie es immer tat: „Mit Eurer Erlaubnis, Herr, wünsche ich Kost und Obdach für einige Zeit. Im Gegenzug zu dieser Zeit Euch, was ich zu bieten habe.“ Dann schwieg sie, ließ ihm die Initiative. Das war der Unangenehme Teil. Die Wortwahl, die sie benutzte, ließ viel Raum für Spekulationen, und sie wusste um ihr Aussehen. Sie hatte bereits edle Konkubinen getroffen, deren Blicke sie neidvoll umschwebten. Als der Burgherr sie jedoch aufforderte, den Blick zu heben, sah sie nicht die gefürchtete Wollust in seinen Augen. Stattdessen einen Mann von fünfunddreißig Jahren, in ein an sich einfaches, jedoch mit hochwertigen Stickereien versehenes Gewand gekleidet, die Haare schulterlang und so blond wie das Stroh in dem Stall, den sie noch vor wenigen Stunden als ihr Nachtgemach vermutet hatte. Er war füllig, nicht für einen Mann in seiner Position, wohl aber für diese allgemein düstere Zeit, aber neben den zu erahnenden Speckrollen erkannte das geübte Auge von Marianne Manuela, dass er auch und vor allem kraftvoll war. Vor drei, vielleicht auch nur zwei Jahren musste er einer der gefährlichsten Krieger dieses Hoheitsgebietes gewesen sein. Nun war er jedoch nur ein neugieriger Mann, als er fragte: „Und was, gute Dame, hast du zu bieten?“ Die Ausdrucksweise verriet ihr viel. Dame, das bedeutete Spott, jedoch sanftmütig, scherzhaft. Bei ihrer Kleidung, die in vollem Kontrast zu ihrem Aussehen und ihrer eigenen Wortwahl stand, nicht verwunderlich. Das Du bedeutete mehr. Er mochte ein höflicher Mann sein, jedoch war er sich vollkommen sicher in dem Glauben, dass sie als Frau, als Fremde noch dazu, ihm als Herrn der Burg und des darunter liegenden Dorfes keinesfalls gleichgestellt war. Marianne Manuela ließ sich jedoch nichts davon anmerken: „In Zeiten wie diesen...“, begann sie, und streifte sich mit einer geübten Bewegung den Schwertriemen von der Schulter, um es in seiner Hülle wie einen Stock auf den Boden zu stellen, „... mein Schwert, und meine Hand um es zu führen.“ Das Lachen des Burgherrn war erst leise, nahm dann aber an Intensität zu, bis es für wenige demütigende Sekunden den ganzen Saal erfüllte: „Das soll ein Scherz sein, nicht wahr? Du führst dieses Schwert tatsächlich selbst? Als Frau? Ich gestehe, das ich das für unsinnig halte.“ Marianne Manuela nickte. Sie kannte das Spiel schon: „Und doch, Herr, kann ich euch versichern, dass ich diese Waffe nicht nur führe, sondern dies sehr vortrefflich. Als ein Beweis mag euch vielleicht dienen, dass ich ohne Begleitung durch die Gegend streifte, bis ich hier eintraf... und das, ohne eine Wunde davonzutragen.“ Der Burgherr zog die Stirn kraus, schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf: „Ich glaube es dennoch nicht. Das erscheint mir zu...“ „Absurd?“ Eine Stimme wie von einem Kind, hell, klar und mit einem unwillkürlichen Anflug reiner Güte, drang aus dem Hintergrund. Offenbar hatte jemand soeben den Saal durch eine Tür hinter dem Burgherrn betreten und das Ende der Unterredung mitbekommen. Einem Reflex folgend blickte Marianne Manuela an dem Herrn vorbei und erstarrte. In den ganzen achtzehn Jahren ihres Lebens, in dem sie viel, sehr viel gesehen und noch mehr erlebt hatte, war sie nie Zeuge einer solchen Schönheit geworden. Die Frau, die sich nun den Beiden näherte, hatte ebenso blondes Haar wie der Burgherr und unweigerlich wusste Marianne Manuela, dass sie hier die Tochter des Burgherrn begaffte. Sie hatte ein paar Saufköpfe im Dorf von ihr schwärmen hören, eine siebzehnjährige Schönheit sollte sie sein, ein Quell der Güte und, dem Pöbel nach zu urteilen, ein Biest im Bett, sollte sie denn je „den Richtigen“ haben. Am Gedanken daran, wie primitiv sich das durchschnittliche Volk versauten Fantasien hingab, musste Marianne Manuela ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken. Tatsächlich aber schien die Tochter den Beschreibungen durch und durch gerecht zu werden, ja, sie sogar noch zu übertreffen. Als sie näher kam, schien sich das ganze Zimmer zu erhellen. „Unlogisch?“, fuhr sie ihr Ratespiel fort, „oder doch lieber anmaßend? Erinnerst du dich noch, Vater, dass du mir all jene Begriffe immer wieder vorgelegt hast, mir sagtest ich könne dies nicht, oder das nicht?“ In ihrer Stimme war kein Zorn, keine Bosheit, nur sanfter Spott einer liebenden Tochter: „Und in wie vielen Fällen habe ich dich Lügen gestraft?“ Ihr Vater lachte verhalten, ließ aber nicht zu, sich durch seine Tochter gänzlich blamieren zu lassen: „Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, lassen deine Kenntnisse der lateinischen Sprache immer noch zu wünschen übrig.“ Sie hingegen winkte lächelnd ab: „Alles hat seine Zeit, wie du so schön zu sagen pflegst. Ich lerne langsam, aber ich lerne gewissenhaft. Aber ich rede hier und rede...“ Sie deutete auf Marianne Manuela, die ob dieser Geste unweigerlich den Blick senkte, um zu verbergen, dass sie errötete. „Du hast doch noch eine Frau, die sich dir beweisen will.“ „Das ist wahr, das ist wahr... Aber Hannah, du musst verstehen, dass es etwas anderes ist, sich auf ein Pferd zu schwingen und die Felder abzureiten und ein Schwert zu führen. Manche Dinge können Frauen nun einmal, und manche...“ „Sie sagt, dass sie es kann.“ Die Stimme Hannahs wurde auf einmal eine Spur schärfer. Offenbar hatte sie eine solche Unterhaltung schon zu oft geführt: „Vielleicht belügt sie dich und wünscht nur, sich durchzuschnorren in der Hoffnung, ihr Wort nie einlösen zu müssen. Vielleicht aber... Sieh mich an, bitte.“ Marianne Manuela zögerte irritiert, sowohl weil sie plötzlich direkt angesprochen wurde als auch wegen der Bitte. Sie war die Tochter des Burgherrn, das Äquivalent einer Kronprinzessin. Sie musste nicht bitten. Noch immer unsicher hob sie den Kopf, bis Hannahs Blick den ihren einfing und die Tochter des Burgherrn schließlich nickte: „Ja, ich glaube dir. Vater, ich glaube sie sagt die Wahrheit. Und wenn du auch mir nicht glaubst, dann lass sie sich beweisen.“ Marianne Manuela schlug die Augen nieder, als der Burgherr letztlich nickte. Sie kannte das Prozedere, von einigen Abweichungen, schon zu gut. Wann immer ein Gastgeber ihre Künste mit dem Schwert bezweifelte, befahl er einem seiner Soldaten, meist, um Zeit zu sparen, einer bewaffneten Wache, einen Kampf mit ihr auszufechten. Immer ging dabei sie selbst als Siegerin hervor, darum machte sie sich keinen Kopf, aber es nervte. Sie hatte schon lange aufgegeben zu erwähnen, dass sie zwar gut – für den Begriff hervorragend war sie zu bescheiden – kämpfte, aber dies nicht gerne tat. Auf den Vorschlag seiner Tochter hin befahl nun auch der Burgherr einem seiner Wächter, die obligatorische Hellebarde wegzulegen und stattdessen sein Schwert zu ziehen. Marianne Manuela wies er an, sich in der freien Fläche der linken Seite des Raumes zu postieren, da dort die Bewegungsfreiheit am größten und somit ein fairer Kampf am ehesten gewährleistet war. Als nun der Wachposten von der Tür auf sie zuschritt, ging sie im Geiste ihre Vor- und Nachteile durch. Nachteile: Der Andere hatte eine leichte Rüstung, Brustharnisch, Helm und Metallschienen an den Unterschenkeln. Diese boten allesamt guten Schutz, ohne die Agilität ernsthaft zu behindern. Außerdem war sie durch die Reise bis zu dieser Burg erschöpft und geschwächt. Vorteile: Der Andere hatte ein normales Schwert, gut einen Meter lang und beidseitig geschliffen. Gegen ihre leicht gebogene Klinge aus einem Stahl, der leicht, stabil und sehr scharf war ein regelrecht steinzeitlicher Klotz. Außerdem war sie sich ihrer sicher, aber nicht zu sicher. Das schärfte die Sinne und verhalf letzten Endes oft zum Sieg. Die meisten Schwertkämpfe werden im Kopf entschieden, nicht auf dem Kampfplatz. Der Angriff kam wie erwartet: Ein Vorstoß, die Klinge auf ihre Schulter gerichtet. Der Wachposten wollte sie nicht töten, wohl aber das Spiel so schnell wie möglich beenden. Marianne Manuela selbst tat einen schnellen Schritt nach rechts, hob das linke Bein leicht an und trat dem an ihr vorbeistürmenden Mann mit Wucht in die Kniekehle. Er knackte ein, musste sich mit den Händen abstützen, wobei er das Schwert in der geballten Faust behielt, und wollte schon hochschnellen, als Marianne Manuela ihm einen weit ausgeholten Schlag mit dem immer noch in der Umhüllung steckenden Schwert auf den Helm versetzte. Der Mann ging nun flach zu Boden, jedoch taumelte auch Marianne Manuela durch die Wucht ihres eigenen Schlages zurück. Fasste schnell wieder Fuß und holte nun die Klinge aus der Hülle. Den erstaunten Laut von Hannah, die das erste Mal eine so glänzende Klinge sah, nahm sie nicht wahr. Ihre Konzentration war auf den Soldaten gerichtet, der sich nach wie vor schnell, jedoch sichtbar taumelnd, aufrappelte. Damit war zumindest die Müdigkeit durch Benommenheit ausgeglichen. Dafür allerdings war der Posten jetzt wütend. Keinem Mann gefällt es, sein Gesicht gegen eine Frau wahren zu müssen und dabei eine schlechte Figur zu machen. Der nächste Angriff war ein wilder, seitwärts geführter Hieb, von dem Marianne Manuela wusste, dass er den Kampf für sie entscheiden würde. Sie ging in die Knie, lehnte sich leicht nach hinten und hielt ihre Klinge im gleichen Winkel wie ihren Oberkörper, sodass die Klinge des Gegners, vormals horizontal zum Boden, an der leichten Rundung der Waffe ansetzte und daran entlangglitt, wobei ein hässliches Zischen entstand. Mit jeder normalen Waffe wäre diese Taktik zum Scheitern verurteilt, das wusste Marianne Manuela nur zu gut. Ohne die Rundung wäre ihr das Metall aus der Hand geschmettert worden und sie hätte mindestens einen heftigen Treffer gegen die Schulter einstecken müssen. So aber glitt das gegnerische Schwert über sie hinweg und ließ den überraschten Soldaten taumeln. Mit enormer Kraftanstrengung durch Körperspannung richtete sich Marianne Manuela wieder auf und vergeudete keine Sekunde. Sie setzte dem Gegner nach, plötzlich hinter ihm, und holte zu einem Hieb aus, den sie über den Kopf führen wollte, mit der stumpfen Seite ihres Schwertes gegen die Schulter seiner Schwerthand. Sie hatte ihren Gegner unterschätzt. Knapp zwar, aber noch rechtzeitig, knickte er seinen Arm ein und legte das Schwert flach auf seine Schulter, eine Taktik, die sich in Ansätzen mit der vergleichen ließ, die Marianne Manuela eben erst angewandt hatte. Sie fluchte stumm. Entweder lernte der Mann sehr schnell, oder er dachte ähnlich wie sie. Ihre Klinge donnerte nunmehr nicht mit voller Wucht auf die Schulter, sondern prallte von dem Stahl zurück, entlockte dem Wachmann zwar einen Schmerzenslaut, nicht jedoch seine Waffe. Marianne Manuela torkelte nun ein paar Schritte zurück und legte sich eine neue Taktik zurecht. Der Kampf hatte gerade einmal fünfzehn Sekunden gedauert. Drei weitere vergingen damit, dass sie nachdachte. Es war genug Zeit für den Mann, um sich wieder kampfbereit zu machen, genug Zeit für sie selbst um zu wissen, dass sie den Kerl nicht besiegen könnte, ohne ihn zumindest leicht zu verletzen. Er war nicht umsonst in der Leibwache des Burgherrn. Wieder überließ sie ihm den Angriff und merkte zu ihrer Erleichterung, dass er nach wie vor zornig war. Ein Krieger kann noch so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen, wenn er wütend wird, begeht er Fehler. So auch hier, als er einen Hieb von links unten nach rechts oben führte, wohl in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn abblocken würde. Offenbar lernte er doch nicht so schnell. Marianne Manuela hockte sich auf den Boden, bis das Schwert nur eine Handbreit über ihrem Kopf an ihr vorbei zischte, schnellte in die Höhe und sprang, um ihm aus der Bewegung heraus einen wuchtigen Kniestoß gegen den Harnisch zu verpassen. Das tat ihr weh, ihm nicht, aber es ließ ihn taumeln und raubte ihm den Atem. Und ein Gegner, der nicht atmen kann... Das Schwert in seiner kraftlos gewordenen Hand wurde von Marianne Manuela ohne großen Aufwand beiseite gestoßen, bevor ihre eigene Klinge sich sanft an seinen Hals legte wie der Schal einer liebreizenden Hofdame, die dem Ritter ihres Herzens diesen als Beistand mit in die Schlacht gab. „Es ist vorbei.“, murmelte Marianne Manuela und lächelte als sie merkte, dass sie ein wenig außer Atem war. Der Kerl war tatsächlich besser als gedacht. Marianne Manuela streckte ihre Beine auf dem Bett aus, das sie bekommen hatte, und ließ den Blick durch ihr Gemach schweifen. Der Raum war klein, aber nicht eng, hatte neben dem Bett einen Schrank, den sie nicht nutzen würde, denn alles was sie hatte war ihr Schwert, und das lagerte sie immer unter dem Bett. Falls sie eines hatte. Daneben standen ihre Stiefel, von denen sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie bald auseinanderfallen würden. Sie müsste sich wohl neue besorgen. Das ließ ihre Gedanken unweigerlich zu dem schmalen Geldbeutel wandern, den sie an ihrem Gürtel – ein einfaches, breites Band aus Leder – trug. Sie griff nur selten darauf zurück, eigentlich nur, wenn sie nichts nahrhaftes in der Natur fand und man sich auch auf kein Tauschgeschäft einigen wollte. Dennoch schien er mit jedem Tag leichter und leichter zu werden. Es klopfte, und unweigerlich sagte sie: „Herein.“ Blöd kam sie sich vor, als niemand geringeres als Hannah, Tochter des Burgherrn, eintrat. Wie früher am Tag trug sie ein schlichtes, mit Silber verziertes Kleid, dessen Saum nur Millimeter über dem Boden schwebte... ohne diesen aber jemals auch nur zu streifen. Als sie Marianne Manuelas Blick sah, hob sie schnell die Hand: „Bitte, nicht. Es missfällt mir, wenn sich jeder vor mir verneigt. Dazu sehe ich den Menschen zu gerne ins Gesicht.“ Sie deutete auf die Stelle des Bettes, die freigeworden war, als Marianne Manuela sich aufgesetzt hatte: „Darf ich mich setzen?“ „Wieso fragt Ihr?“ Unwillkürlich schalt sie sich für ihren Ton und fuhr deutlich sanfter fort: „So wie alles, was Eures Vaters ist, gehört doch auch dieser Raum eigentlich Euch.“ „Nein.“ Hannah schüttelte den Kopf, wobei ihr blondes Haar einen glitzernden Schleier formte: „Vor Gott, vielleicht. Aber vor uns? Vor uns ist dieser Raum dir zugeteilt, und somit gehört er dir, bis du wieder gehst.“ Marianne Manuela war selten so überrascht. Sie hatte viele Herren kennengelernt, viele ihrer Söhne und Töchter, aber kaum jemand war so auf die Gleichheit zu den Untertanen bedacht. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie es hier eine Weile aushalten könnte. Innerhalb der nächsten Monate entwickelte sich zwischen den beiden jungen Frauen eine wunderbare Freundschaft. Erster Gesang: Mein Herz, mein Herz Mein Leben lang such' ich nach dir und find dich wo? Ich find dich hier. Nie vermutet hätt' ich dies, nie gedacht. Es erfüllt, oh, mich, mein Herz, Und lässt mich lachen Tag wie Nacht doch ist da noch die Pein, der Schmerz, dich zu berühren, mein Herz. Denn das ist mir versagt. Zweiter Teil: Sturz. „''The Creature has no sword, no armor. And I have no weapon capable of slaying a Monster. We shall fight as equals.“ Beowulf Seit anderthalb Jahren galt Marianne Manuela nun nicht nur als eine der besten Kriegerinnen eines Reiches, das sich bisher den größten Schrecken des landesweit tobenden Krieges entziehen konnte, sondern auch als die engste Vertraute der Tochter des Burgherrn. Allein das bescherte ihr bereits ein angenehmes Leben, wobei sie darauf zu achten versuchte, ihre Vergangenheit nie zu vergessen. Nie zu verdrängen, wie ihr Leben eigentlich aussah und wie es unweigerlich wieder aussehen würde, sobald sie... Nein. Falls sie je wieder von hier verschwinden würde. Denn aktuell gefiel es ihr einfach zu gut. Jeden Tag etwas ordentliches zu Essen, was sie nicht einmal selbst zu jagen brauchte, eine Gesellschaft, die sie als kämpfende Frau akzeptierte, die Gunst des wichtigsten und einflussreichsten Mannes des Hoheitsgebietes... und Hannah. Hannah erschien wie ein in Gold getauchter Sonnenstrahl in ihrem bisher tristen Leben. Zuerst hatte Marianne Manuela vermutet – und, wenn sie ehrlich war, befürchtet – dass die Tochter des Burgherrn sich nur anfänglich für sie interessieren würde und dann die Lust verlieren könnte. Wie bei einem neuen Spielzeug, das einen anfänglich fasziniert und dann langweilt. Aber statt nachzulassen, schien Hannahs Interesse nur zu wachsen, und andersrum war es ähnlich. Je mehr Zeit sie mit der jungen Schönheit verbrachte, desto mehr begann Marianne Manuela sich zu Hannah hingezogen zu fühlen. Hätte ihr jemand gesagt, dass sie sich langsam, aber unaufhörlich verliebte, so hätte sie diese Person ausgelacht, aber das war nun schon eine Weile her, und inzwischen konnte sie es vor sich selbst nicht mehr verleugnen: Sie hatte sich verliebt. Natürlich, das wusste sie, wäre es selbst bei ihrer engen Verbindung unzulässig, dieses Geheimnis mit Hannah zu teilen. Sie war nett, die offenherzigste Person die Marianne Manuela je getroffen hatte, aber auch sie stand unter dem Einfluss der Kirche, die ihre Macht in letzter Zeit auszubauen versuchte. Und die eine Beziehung wie die, die Marianne Manuela sich wünschte, strengstens verbot. Eine Regel, an die sie sich nicht ewig halten konnte. Es war ein Tag, der den Begriff strahlend verdient hätte, wenn alles an ihm sich ins Gegenteil verkehrte. Der Regen fiel in dicken, schweren und vor allem zahlreichen Tropfen hinab, die Wolkendecke war dichter als das Dickicht des Nachtwaldes, in dem Marianne Manuela drei Monate versucht hatte, einen Ausgang zu finden. Es war einer jener Tage, an denen alles schiefging. Marianne Manuela erfuhr davon nichts, bis ein Mann an die Tür ihres Zimmers klopfte. Sie bat ihn herein und erschrak ob seines bleichen Gesichts: „Was ist passiert?“ Ihre Stimme schneidend wie ihr Schwert, ihr Gesicht erfüllt von Sorge und – in dem Glauben, doch einen gegnerischen Angriff vor sich zu haben – aufkeimendem Kampfeswillen. Der Mann zitterte: „Kommt mit, es ist... nicht zu beschreiben.“ Das weckte in Marianne Manuela ein Gefühl, das sie lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte: Angst. Sie kannte den Mann, er war ein Diener des Hauses, der der Medizin kundig war und dementsprechend schwere Verletzungen kannte. Sie hätte nicht vermutet, dass etwas ihn so in Angst versetzen konnte, und das nährte ihre eigene Besorgnis. Sie folgte ihm durch die Gänge der Burg bis in den Hof, wo, im Regen und auf einer Trage, ein Mann lag, den sie ebenso kannte: Es war Rikkard, der Wachmann, den sie bei ihrer Ankunft besiegt hatte. Sie erkannte ihn nur an seinem Schwert, denn nichts anderes konnte der Identifikation dienen. Die Beine fehlten vollständig, die Arme waren zerfranste Fleischstreifen, die Brust aufgerissen und das Gesicht zerschnitten von etwas, das an die Krallen eines exotischen Biestes erinnerte, aber so unendlich viel größer! „Wieso...“ Marianne Manuela stockte und schluckte saure Galle herunter: „Wie kann er noch atmen? Wie kann er noch leben?“ Der Medizinkundige blickte sie ratlos an und deutlich länger, als notwendig war. Sie erkannte, dass er vermeiden wollte, Rikkard anzusehen. Sie verstand es, denn genau so wollte sie sich verhalten, aber irgendwas bohrte sich wie ein giftiger Stachel in ihr Hirn, nur kam sie nicht darauf. Wieso kam sie nicht darauf... „Hannah.“ Es war nur ein Hauchen, das im Regen unterging, aber für sie löste es alles: Rikkard war nach wie vor Wachmann des Burgherrn, einer der Besten, und es hätte keinen Grund für in gegeben, draußen zu sein, erst recht an einem solchen Tag... Keinen Grund, außer der Wache über den Burgherrn und seine Tochter. Und der Burgherr war im Schloss. Das Aussehen des Wachmannes störte Marianne Manuela kaum noch, als sie sich neben ihn kniete und so nah wie möglich an sein nach Blut und Tod stinkendes Gesicht kam. Seine Augen waren nur noch klaffende Schlitze, aber sein Mund schien unversehrt. Und wenn er noch atmen konnte, konnte er auch reden. „Rikkard. Ich will, dass du mir so viel erzählst wie möglich. So viel, wie du weißt... und kannst.“ Sie flüsterte in das Loch, das einmal ein Ohr gewesen war und fragte sich, wer... was in aller Welt einen so talentierten Krieger und die Begleitung, die er mit Sicherheit dabei gehabt haben musste, nur so zugerichtet haben konnte. Und dann antwortete Rikkard. Nach all der Zeit immer noch überraschend zäh. Als er fertig war, richtete Marianne Manuela sich auf und starrte in den Regen hinauf. Sie sammelte all ihre Konzentration, all ihre Kraft, nahm mehr Mut zusammen als sie jemals gehabt hatte um einen Satz zu sagen: „Ich brauche ein Pferd, einen Bogen und mein Schwert.“ Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zum erstbesten Mann, der in ihrer Nähe stand: „Na los!“ Der Kerl beeilte sich, und Marianne Manuela war froh darum. Hätte er gezögert, hätte sie es sich vielleicht noch einmal anders überlegt. Rikkards Worte waren Fleisch gewordene Furcht. Ein Monster, so sagte er, habe sie überfallen, seine Gruppe, die abgestellt war, Hannah in diesen kriegerischen Zeiten zu begleiten. Sie hatte trotz des Regens hinausgewollt, und dann war es aufgetaucht. Rikkard hatte zwar Monster gesagt, und Marianne Manuela hatte mehr als eines der Wesen erlegt, die allgemein als Monster bekannt waren – bei denen es sich zumeist um sehr große Exemplare einfacher Tiere handelte, Wölfe zum Beispiel – aber es war dieses Mal so anders. Nicht nur, weil ein Trupp der besten Soldaten, die sie kannte, vernichtet worden war, sondern auch und vor allem wegen der Art, wie Rikkard das Wort Monster aussprach. Als sei es nur ein Schatten dessen, was sie tatsächlich angegriffen hatte. Und es hatte Hannah mitgenommen. Nicht zerfleischt, nicht gefressen. Mitgenommen. Bei dieser Erwähnung war Marianne Manuela ein Gedanke aus der Vergangenheit gekommen, eine Erinnerung. Sie saß an einem Feuer, neben ihr ihr Vater mit einem vergilbten, rissigen Buch in der Hand. Er las ihr Geschichten vor, unter anderem von Monstern, die Jungfrauen entführten. Damals erschien ihr das logisch. Monster schnappen sich Jungfrauen, bis ein Held vorbeikommt und das Monster erschlägt. Ende, oder wie Hannah in ihrem aktuellen Bestreben, des Französischen mächtig zu werden, sagen würde: Fin. Der Bursche, den sie losgeschickt hatte, kam zurück, in der einen Hand ihre Klinge, in der anderen die Zügel eines Pferdes. Es war ein brauner Gaul, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Das war nichts besonderes, sie kannte sich mit Pferden nicht besonders gut aus. Wandern tat sie lieber als reiten. Aber nun war Eile geboten. Sie riss dem Kerl das Schwert aus der Hand und sprang auf das Pferd, das mürrisch bockte, sich dann aber ihrem Willen fügte. Den Riemen legte sie sich unterwegs über die Schulter. Der Regen ließ nach, als es Abend wurde und Marianne Manuela den Ort erreichte, von dem Rikkard gesprochen hatte. Ein weites Feld auf der einen, ein dichter Wald auf der anderen Seite. Der Regen hatte die meisten Spuren weggespült, aber neben einem Baum lag eine Klinge. Kurz über dem Griff abgebrochen. In dem Baum selbst befanden sich Kratzspuren, etwa auf Augenhöhe. „Was ist hier bloß passiert?“ Sie merkte nicht, dass sie das laut ausgesprochen hatte, fragte sich aber sehr wohl, wie sie nur so töricht hatte sein können, alleine loszureiten. Was für eine Chance hatte sie schon gegen so eine Bestie? Als sie ein Krächzen hörte, sollte sie es herausfinden. Sie fuhr herum, das Schwert sprang wie von selbst in ihre Hand... und erstarrte dort. Was auch immer sich dort aus dem Wald quälte, es war nicht mit den Monstern zu vergleichen, die ihr Vater ihr beschrieben hatte. Hässlich, ja, auch gewaltig, aber so unglaublich grässlich, dass sich Marianne Manuelas Füße kaum rühren konnten. Es öffnete sein Maul, groß wie ein Tor, als es näherkroch, nicht einmal schnell, einfach nur erschreckend. Sie war chancenlos, absolut unterlegen, gelähmt... Bis sie den beißenden Atem roch, der sich in Wellen durch die Luft ätzte. Als ihre Augen zu tränen begannen, löste sich die Starre und erlaubte ihr das, was sie sofort hätte tun sollen. Mit einem Ausfallschritt nach rechts erlaubte sie sich etwas mehr Freiraum und zugleich einen freien Hieb auf die Flanke der Bestie. Das Vieh machte nicht einmal Anstalten, auszuweichen, und schnell merkte Marianne Manuela auch, warum. Ihre Klinge drang nicht ein. Sie prallte einfach von der Haut des Monsters zurück, mit so viel Schwung, dass sie Marianne Manuela aus den Händen gerissen wurde. Sie selbst taumelte und fand sich plötzlich waffenlos einer gewaltigen Bestie gegenüber, bei der ihr nur noch der Gedanke an die Flucht kam. Sie blickte sich um, aber ihr Pferd war verschwunden. Vermutlich berechtigte Panik. Das änderte ihr Denken. Flucht fiel flach, also blieb nur der Kampf. Angsterfüllt zwar, aber mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung rollte sie sich nach hinten ab, fand mit hektisch suchenden Fingern ihr Schwert im nassen Gras und stellte sich zitternd, aber kampfbereit dem Untier entgegen. Wie sich herausstellte, keine Sekunde zu früh. Das Tier wurde offenbar schneller und schälte sich nun gänzlich aus dem Wald. Es war weit größer, als zuerst angenommen, und hatte einen Körper, der eine Mischung aus Schlange und Vogel zu sein schien, mit Klauen statt Füßen und einem zuckenden, Dornenbesetzten Auswuchs auf dem Rücken, den es wie einen Schwanz auf sie herniederpeitschen ließ. Marianne Manuela brachte sich mit einem Sprung in Sicherheit, während um sie herum Wasser, Gras und Erde durch die Luft spritzten, und landete nahe des übergroßen Mauls des Biestes. Ohne zu zögern rappelte sie sich auf, verschwendete keinen Gedanken an ihre Angst oder den Grund, aus dem sie hier war, schlug einfach auf das Monster ein, auch wenn die Schläge allesamt an der Haut abprallten wie an Stein. Alle, bis auf einen. Das Maul schien sich nie zu schließen, und so ging einer der Hiebe, wohl mehr zufällig als gezielt, in das Zahnfleisch über einem der gewaltigen Knochenstacheln, drang hindurch und spritzte gelbliches Blut auf den Boden. Die Bestie gab etwas von sich, das ein Schreien sein könnte, Marianne Manuela jedoch eher an das Geräusch zweier aneinanderkrachender Schiffe erinnerte, und verpasste ihr einen überraschenden Hieb mit dem stacheligen Auswuchs, der sie durch die Luft schleuderte und schließlich mehrere Meter entfernt in den Matsch warf. Das Schwert fest umklammert rang sie nach Luft, versuchte sich aufzurichten und scheiterte, während das Monster sich ihr immer weiter näherte. Verzweifelt und mit letzter Kraft warf Marianne Manuela ihre Klinge, die im Maul der Bestie verschwand wie ein appetitlicher Happen Fleisch. Ein weiterer Hieb mit dem Auswuchs raubte ihr das Bewusstsein. Marianne Manuela erkannte drei Dinge zugleich, als sie das Bewusstsein wiedererlangte. Erstens, dass sie noch lebte, einem merkwürdigen Umstand geschuldet. Zweitens, dass ihr Körper zwar schmerzte wie nach ihrer ersten Unterrichtseinheit im Schwertkampf, grün und blau geschlagen von den Holzstöcken, die die Klingen ersetzten, mit Schwielen an den Händen und Schrammen am ganzen Körper, aber nichtsdestotrotz war sie weitestgehend unverletzt. Drittens, dass ihre Umgebung erbärmlich stank. Sie öffnete die Augen und fand sich in einem dreckigen Loch wieder, dessen Boden aus platt gedrückter Erde zu bestehen schien. Der Rest entpuppte sich, als sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen begannen, als eine Höhle, wohl mehr als doppelt so hoch und breit wie das Mon... Das Monster! Vom Schock gepackt richtete Marianne Manuela sich auf und stöhnte, als ihre vom Kampf ramponierten Muskeln protestierten. Nachdem sie für ein paar Sekunden zurück auf den Boden sank richtete sie sich langsamer und deutlich konzentrierter auf: Das Monster war nicht hier, das konnte sie spüren. Dafür war da etwas anderes, das nicht hier hin gehörte, an diesen verdorbenen... falschen Ort. Sie dachte an Hannah. Rikkard hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie entführt, nicht zerfleischt wurde, also könnte es sie sein, die hier nicht hingehörte... "Hannah?" Trotz ihrer vor Furcht - für die sie sich nicht schämte. Sie hatte das Monster nicht nur gesehen, was mehr als ausgereicht hatte, sie hatte es überlebt, aus irgendeinem Grund. Ihre Angst strotzte nur so vor Berechtigung - brüchigen Stimme hallte der Name noch einige Sekunden nach, wurde von den vergifteten Wänden zurückgeworfen, verzerrte ihn zu einer Perversion des wunderbaren Klanges. Und dann wurde er beantwortet. "Maria?" Die Stimme warf Marianne Manuela unweigerlich um etliche Monate zurück, an den Tag ihrer ersten Begegnung mit der Tochter des Burgherrn. Ihre Stimme damals war amüsiert, klar und voller Freundlichkeit gewesen, kein Vergleich zu dem verängstigten Krächzen, aus dem sie nun gewoben war. Dennoch, es war zweifelsohne Hannah. Sie hatte sich seit jeher geweigert, Marianne Manuelas vollen Namen auszusprechen, selbst Marianne war ihr oft zu lang, und in den letzten Monaten, wohl als eine kindliche Hommage an die Bibel, war Maria die einzige Bezeichnung, die Hannah ihrer Freundin zukommen ließ. Offenbar sah sie von derlei Prinzipien auch im Angesicht des Todes nicht ab. Marianne Manuela dankte Gott dafür, dass sie überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage war, diese Prinzipien zu haben, und strengte ihre Augen weiter an auf der Suche nach der Quelle ihres Kosenamens. Sie erkannte schließlich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Höhle eine in ein vormals lapislazulifarbenes, nun aber vom Schmutz und mehreren Rissen entstelltes Kleid gehüllte Gestalt. Klein, schmächtig, strähniges, schmutziges, aber nichtsdestoweniger blondes Haar: Hannah. "Bei allem auf der Welt", murmelte Marianne Manuela, "Ich bin so froh, dich zu sehen." Sie hielt ihre Tränen mehr schlecht als recht zurück, während sie zu ihrer Freundin krabbelte, hatte sie doch bis eben darum gebangt, sie - wenn überhaupt - tot vorzufinden. Sie erreichte sie mit einem Gemisch aus Lachen und Weinen und schloss Hannah in ihre Arme, den stechenden Schmerz ignorierend, mit dem sich ihre Muskeln beschwerten. Hannah tat es ihr nach, gleichwohl ihr Lachen war schwächer, ihr Weinen stärker als bei Marianne Manuela. Sie saßen einige Minuten auf diese Weise im Schmutz, nichts anderes bedenkend als das Glück, beieinander und am Leben zu sein. Dann erklang ein Geräusch aus einer Richtung der Höhle, in der Marianne Manuela unwillkürlich den Ausgang vermutete. Nur, dort war kein Ausgang. Was dort war, war die Bestie, die sich langsam, geradezu gemächlich, auf sie zu schlängelte. Neben ihrer aufkeimenden Furcht war das erste, was Marianne Manuela auffiel, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte, was die Größe der Höhle anging. Dank seines stacheligen Auswuchses berührte das Biest beinahe die Decke und seine knochigen Klauen streiften ab und an die Wände, wobei sich jeweils Schmutz und Kiesel lösten: Der Weg war nahezu vollkommen versperrt. Hannah klammerte sich angsterfüllt weiter an die Kriegerin an ihrer Seite, die ihrerseits wie erstarrt auf den Berg aus schwarzem Fleisch blickte, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt stehen blieb, das, was bei Tieren das Gesicht gewesen wäre, hier aber nur eine Perversion eines Kopfes mit einem Mund voll scharfer Zähne wirkte, in ihre Richtung gewandt. Es schien die beiden Frauen zu begutachten, ihren Anblick zu genießen, und legte sich schließlich hin. Erst nach einer Reihe regelmäßiger, langsamer Atemzüge erkannte Marianne Manuela, dass die Bestie schlief. Es dauerte weitaus länger, bis Hannah es wagte, erneut zu reden: "Wir müssen fliehen." Sie flüsterte, hauchte gar, aber ihre Worte vibrierten vor Panik. Es schmerzte Marianne Manuela, das zu hören und einfach nichts dagegen tun zu können: "Und wie? Das Monster blockiert den Weg, und selbst wenn wir es schaffen, über seinen Körper zu klettern..", allein bei dem Gedanken stellten sich ihre Nackenhaare auf, "es könnte aufwachen, und dann..." "Dann erschlägst du es." In Hannahs Augen glänzte ein kleiner, trüber Funken Hoffnung, und ihre Freundin fürchtete, dass sie tatsächlich daran glaubte. Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf: "Das kann ich nicht." "Doch, du kannst. Du kannst!" Hannah wurde lauter, woraufhin das Biest im Schlaf zuckte. Für einen Moment erschrocken fuhr sie deutlich leiser fort: "Ich hab doch gesehen, wie du kämpfst. Die besten Krieger meines Vaters sind dir unterlegen, selbst in der Überzahl, du kämpfst nicht mit deinem Schwert, du bist dein Schwert." An jedem anderen Tag wäre Marianne Manuela gerührt gewesen, aber nicht heute. Nicht hier. Sie blickte die Burgherrntochter traurig an: "Denkst du denn, wir wären jetzt hier, wenn ich nicht schon versucht hätte, diesen Drachen zu erlegen, und gescheitert bin? Ich habe gekämpft wie du es kennst, aber die Haut des Ungetüms ist undurchdringlich. Selbst für meine Klinge..." Sie stockte. Irgend etwas in ihrem Kopf schien sich zu versetzen, eine Erinnerung aus naher, so naher Vergangenheit, die langsam aus der Versenkung aufstieg, jedoch kurz vor der Oberfläche stehen blieb, nur wenige Fingerbreiten davon entfernt, herausgefischt werden zu können. Sie kniff ihre Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und dachte eine Sekunde daran, dass sie nun Ähnlichkeit hatte mit den Frauen aus einem Land namens Asien, von dem ihr Vater ihr erzählt hatte. Ihr Blick, nun so sehr konzentriert wie noch nie, durchstieß die Dunkelheit wie es ihr Schwert einmal mit dem hölzernen Schild eines Barbaren getan hatte, musterte alles, was sie von dem Monster sah, den Hals, den Kopf, den Mund. Und die Erinnerung erhob sich gänzlich aus der Versenkung. Zwischen den leicht überstehenden Zähnen troff ein gelblicher, an Eiter erinnernder Schleim auf den Boden, langsam und nicht gerade viel, aber Marianne Manuela erinnerte sich: Ihre Klinge hatte eine Wunde in das Zahnfleisch geschlagen. Nicht tief, nicht lang, kaum mehr als eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit für diese Bestie, aber es war eine Wunde, eine Verletzung, die sie dem Tier zugefügt hatte, die blutete! Und was blutet, kann man töten. Blieb nur die Frage, wo sie ihre Klinge verloren hatte. Noch immer ein wenig benommen ging Marianne Manuela der Frage nach, fand die Antwort und war wenig erfreut, als sie sich daran erinnerte, das Schwert geworfen zu haben... Direkt in den Schlund des Monsters. "Maria?" Hannahs Stimme zitterte, aber nicht vor Angst diesmal, sondern vor Hoffnung: "Maria, was ist los?" Marianne Manuela brachte sie mit einer abgelenkten Handbewegung zu Schweigen, dachte nach, ging alles durch was sie über ihren Gegner wusste... oder wenigstens zu wissen glaubte. Dann blickte sie Hannah an, in ihrem Blick eine ruhige Entschlossenheit und Zuneigung. Für eine Sekunde war das Bedürfnis beinahe übermächtig, sie zu küssen, in den Arm zu nehmen und auf dem dreckigen Boden zu lieben, wenigstens ein Mal, bevor sie sich in den mehr als wahrscheinlichen Tod stürzen würde. Dann war der Moment vorbei, der Teil ihres Hirns sprang an, der sie bisher jeden Kampf hatte gewinnen lassen. Analytisch, pragmatisch, kalt und tödlich. Nichtsdestoweniger war es dieses Mal anders als sonst. Sie hatte erst ein einziges Mal einen Kampf ohne Waffe ausfechten müssen, eine peinliche Kneipenschlägerei in einem unzivilisierten Dorf. Sie war damals sechzehn und sehr von sich eingenommen gewesen, hatte es mit drei Männern aufgenommen und gewonnen, jedoch waren die Prellungen, angeknacksten Rippen und vor allem die stark blutende, gebrochene Nase ihr eine Lehre gewesen, sich nicht auf ihren Körper allein zu verlassen. Und nun stand sie erneut ohne Waffe da, einem weitaus gefährlicheren Gegner als drei betrunkenen Kerlen, die sich mit einer hübschen, jungen Frau zu vergnügen hofften. Aber sie hatte nun eine Möglichkeit, an ihre Waffe zu gelangen und sie auch effektiv einzusetzen. Das einzige Problem war der Weg dahin... "Es ist Wahnsinn, was ich vorhabe.", murmelte sie, an Hannah gewandt, "Aber du musst mir vertrauen, ja? Ja?" Hannah nickte. Sie erkannte die Veränderung in Marianne Manuelas Stimme, die tonlose Härte. Sie hatte sie bisher vier Mal gehört, jedes Mal vor einem Kampf. Bei zweien davon wurde der Gegner getötet, die anderen beiden verstümmelt. Sie nickte ein zweites Mal: "Ja." Zufrieden erklärte Marianne Manuela ihr den Plan. Hannah staunte, zweifelte, erklärte sich dann aber mit der Idee einverstanden. „Hey, du abartig hässliche Ausgeburt eines vergammelten Schweins!“ Marianne Manuelas Stimme fühlte sich für sie endlich wieder wie ihre eigene an. Keine Angst, kein Zweifel. Sie glaubte an das was sie tat, und der Teil, der nicht daran glauben konnte oder wollte, war so tief in ihrem Unterbewusstsein verstaut, dass es sie nicht einmal juckte. Was sie sogar noch amüsierte war Hannah Gesichtsausdruck. Als Tochter des Burgherrn war sie zwar nicht eigentlich von adeligem Blut, jedoch schon so erzogen worden als sei dem so, dazu gehörte, dass harsche Ausdrücke von ihr bestmöglich ferngehalten wurden. Womöglich, schoss es Marianne Manuela durch den Kopf, hatte sie gerade zum ersten Mal gehört wie jemand flucht. Eine Sekunde, dann war es ihr egal: „Na los, du widerlicher Schlammscheißer! Ich rede mit dir! Wach auf, verdammt!“ Der Schlammscheißer kam dem Befehl nahezu unverzüglich nach, was daran deutlich wurde, dass eine seiner Klauen sich ruckartig aus der Starre löste und versuchte, die Kriegerin entweder zu packen oder durch den Stoß zu töten. Das Vorhaben scheiterte dank Marianne Manuelas Reflexen, der Luftstoß wirbelte ihre Haare durcheinander und raubte ihr für einen Moment die Sicht. Das jedoch war nicht weiter schlimm, denn wie erwartet versuchte die Bestie nun, mit dem dornigen Auswuchs auf seinem Rücken zuzuschlagen. Dazu allerdings war die Höhle zu niedrig. Dass die Kreatur den Eingang nahezu vollständig versperrte, war der Kriegerin nun nützlich. Der Auswuchs hob sich und knallte mit einem tiefen Donnern gegen die Höhlendecke, spritze Dreck und Gesteinsbrocken in der Gegend herum. Marianne Manuela wurde mehrfach von kleineren Splittern getroffen, die dünne Narben über ihr Gesicht zogen und Risse in ihre Kleidung stanzten. Ein größerer Brocken traf ihre Schulter, zerfetzte Stoff und darunter liegende Haut, mehr jedoch nicht. Ihr entfuhr nicht mal ein Schmerzensschrei, lediglich ein grimmiges Lächeln, als sie sah, dass der Auswuchs knapp unter der Spitze hässlich verformt war. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie sah nun aus wie ein Soldat während einer harten Schlacht, der sich der Tatsache bewusst ist, dass die Seite, auf der er kämpft, gewinnt, auch wenn sie nach wie vor das eigene Leben kosten könnte. Ein Preis, der es wert war, beglichen zu werden. Nichtsdestotrotz geschah das Erwartete nicht. Marianne Manuelas Plan baute auf der Annahme auf, dass ihr Gegner Schmerz spürte und das übergroße Maul öffnete, um zu schreien. Dem war nicht so, also musste sie wohl oder über improvisieren. Instinktiv wertete sie das Vergangene aus um das Kommende zu berechnen: Das Biest war wütend, schon vor dem Angriff mit dem Auswuchs, also musste es irgendwie fähig sein, ihre Worte zu verstehen. Wenn es also kein Brüllen voll Schmerz wurde, musste es eines vor Wut werden. Sie wich einem weiteren Krallenangriff aus und lachte heiser: „Das ist alles? So wie es aussieht kannst du nur auf offenem Feld kämpfen, hm? Nirgendwo, wo du eingepfercht bist wie die Zirkusattraktion, die du bist!“ Das Monster knurrte, ein tiefes, diabolisches Grollen. Immerhin, ein Anfang: „Na los! Versuch es weiter! Du hast meine besten Kampfgefährten abgeschlachtet, du wirst dich doch jetzt nicht von einer einfachen Frau vorführen lassen!“ Sie wich einem weiteren Angriff aus, der jedoch direkt fortgesetzt wurde, sodass sie nur mit einer komplizierten Kombination aus Handstand und Drehung entkommen konnte. Als sie mit Schwung gegen die hinter ihr stehende Wand knallte und beinahe zu Boden ging, merkte sie, dass die Aktion mehr als knapp war. Wenngleich ihre Haut nicht verletzt war, war ihr linkes Beinkleid doch vom Knöchel bis zur Wade aufgeschlitzt. Dafür hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Das Monster brüllte und schlängelte mit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie zu. Marianne Manuela sah ihr Schwert nicht, trotz des geöffneten Schlunds, aber das war ohnehin zu erwarten. Ohne weiter zu zögern sprang sie dem Maul der Bestie entgegen. Eingezwängt und voller eklig stinkendem, zähen Speichel hatte sie zwei Gedanken. Erstens, dass nun Hannah gefragt war. Solange sie noch im Inneren des Monsters war, musste sie so lange entfliehen wie möglich. Zweitens... „Wo ist mein verfluchtes Schwert?“ Sie verfluchte sich augenblicklich dafür, den Mund zum Murmeln geöffnet zu haben, denn unverzüglich lief heißer Speichel des Wesens durch ihre eigene Kehle und ließ sie würgen. Angeekelt quetschte sie sich weiter und weiter und stieß mit der Hand gegen etwas hartes. Tastete daran herum und erkannte es als den Griff ihres ewigen Begleiters. Mit einem grimmigen Kichern schloss sie die Finger darum und drückte gegen ihr fleischiges Gefängnis. Das Brüllen, dass sie dieses Mal hörte – und durch die Vibration spürte – war Schmerz. Reiner, animalischer, höllischer Schmerz, und sie liebte jede Sekunde davon. Ihre Klinge schnitt und stach und erweiterte den Raum um sie herum, besudelte sie mit eitrigem, stinkendem Blut, nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen und löschte alles Leben in der Bestie aus. Wie lange sie gebraucht hatte, um sich durch die Eingeweide zu schneiden und letztlich durch die glücklicherweise nur von Außen undurchdringliche Haut, erfuhr sie nie. Nicht weil sie nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, denn als sich ihr Hannah vor Erleichterung weinend in die verklebten Arme warf wusste sie, dass sie die hatte. Sie erfuhr es nie, weil sie nicht fragte, weil es irrelevant war. Das Pferd, mit dem Marianne Manuela bis zu dem Waldstück geritten war, an dem sie das erste Mal mit dem Ungetüm konfrontiert wurde, war fort, aber die Höhle lag nicht weit von der Auseinandersetzung entfernt und von dort war es ein halber Tagesmarsch bis zum Dorf und der darüber liegenden Burg. Es kam Marianne Manuela merkwürdig vor, dass sie den ganzen Weg mit Hannah an ihrer Seite und besudelt mit dem Blut des Monsters ohne große Schwierigkeiten zurücklegen konnte, aber als sie die ersten Häuser sah, übermannte sie die Erschöpfung in nie gekannten Ausmaßen. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal mehr bis zur Tür der ersten Wohnung, als sie zusammenbrach und bei Bewusstsein, aber doch reglos liegen blieb. Als sie Hannah um Hilfe rufen hörte, schwanden ihr die Sinne endgültig. Das erste Gefühl nach ihrem Erwachen war Hunger. Marianne Manuela fühlte sich, als habe sie seit Monaten nichts gegessen, und als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten – begleitet von Muskelschmerzen, die jede Skala sprengten – zog ihr Magen sich merklich zusammen. Sie keuchte und spürte augenblicklich ein Paar Hände, das sie sanft, aber bestimmt zurück auf das Bett drängte. Durch ihre zusammengekniffenen Augen erkannte sie den Mann, der sie damals zu dem verletzten Rikkard gebracht hatte. Damals... es könnte erst einen oder zwei Tage her sein, aber es erschien ihr wie eine Ewigkeit. Sie stöhnte: „Wie lange...“ „Zwei Tage.“, murmelte der Mann. Seine Anwesenheit und das Echo der Wände verrieten Marianne Manuela, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Zimmer war, sondern vermutlich in einem zum Lazarett umfunktionierten Saal: „Das erklärt...“, grummelte sie, „warum ich so verdammt hungrig bin.“ Sie konnte das Lächeln des Mannes beinahe spüren, bevor er nickte: „Darum werden wir uns unverzüglich kümmern. Bleibt einfach liegen.“ Dem kam Marianne Manuela nur zu gerne nach, und als ihr wenig später ein silbernes Tablett, beladen mit gebratenem Fleisch, frischem Brot und sogar einigen Früchten, die ihr sehr exotisch und wertvoll vorkamen, ans Bett gestellt wurde, verschlang sie alles in enormen Bissen. Der einige Grund, aus dem sie das Tablett nicht sauber leckte, war ihr Stolz. Sie blieb noch den restlichen Tag liegen, bis durch ein Fenster, dass sich irgendwo hinter ihr befinden musste, immer schwächere Lichtstrahlen in den Raum drangen. Mühsam, aber schon deutlich erfolgreicher als beim ersten Mal – wohl auch, weil der Medizinkundige sie nicht wieder mit der Kraft eines Bären hinabdrückte – richtete sie sich auf und spürte den kalten, steinernen Boden unter ihren nackten Füßen. „Ich lebe.“ Sie murmelte es in einem überrascht klingenden Tonfall, schalt sich selbst eine Närrin und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich lebte sie, sie hatte das Monster erlegt und den Weg ins Dorf bewältigt. Dennoch hatte musste sie bis jetzt noch immer daran gezweifelt haben. Gezweifelt, dass es überhaupt möglich gewesen war, diese Bestie zu töten, und dass der Rest einfach nur eine Illusion auf dem Weg nach Walhalla sein könnte... „Ja. Ich lebe.“ Und nicht nur sie. Ihre Stiefel fand sie neben dem Bett stehend, hätte sie jedoch beinahe übersehen. Es waren nämlich nicht die Stiefel, die sie sich vor einem Jahr zugelegt und seither zu Schund getragen hatte, es waren neue, aus feinstem Leder gefertigte und mit goldbesetztem Eisen beschlagene Stiefel, wunderschön und offenbar sehr widerstandsfähig. Auf einem Hocker, den sie von ihrer liegenden Position aus nicht hatte sehen können, befanden sich ebenso neue Kleider von ähnlicher Qualität, mit denen sie lächelnd ihr schlichtes Bettkleid ersetzte. Dann erst durchschritt sie den Saal und trat vor die Tür. Zuerst geschah nichts seltsames, aber je mehr Leute, Bedienstete wie Wachleute, ihren Weg kreuzten, desto öfter wurden ihr anerkennende, lobende Blicke zugeworfen. Marianne Manuela lächelte den Personen jeweils verlegen zu und ging schnell dazu über, die Wege durch die Burg zu nehmen, die am seltensten benutzt wurden. Sie wollte keine Anerkennung, keinen Ruhm. Sie wollte zu Hannah. „Zeitsprünge sind obligatorisch, meine Holde, doch zehren sie die Geduld und Konzentration der einfachen Bevölkerung auf, die einer Geschichte lauschen will.“ Der Barde hatte eine nasale Stimme, die zu seiner dürren, hohen Gestalt passte, und blickte sie mit einem missbilligenden Ernst an: „Es ist unerlässlich, dass ich jede Sekunde erfahre.“ Marianne Manuela seufzte. Es waren mittlerweile drei Monate vergangen, seit sie als Drachentöterin bekannt geworden war, und die Barden und Geschichtenerzähler hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie mit Fragen zu bombardieren als wären es Tomaten, und sie stünde am Pranger. Erst auf Hannahs Anraten hin hatte sie sich letztlich dazu bereiterklärt, einem Mann, der sich als Wolfgang vorstellte, die Geschichte zu erzählen, auf dass er sie weiterverbreiten möge. Sie hob den Blick und lächelte schief: „Und welchen Teil wünschen der Herr zu hören? Während meines Ritts ist nichts passiert, und nach dem ersten Kampf war ich bewusstlos. Es ist schwierig, eine Lücke zu füllen, die man selbst verpasste.“ „Jetzt werdet Ihr mir nicht frech, meine wertgeschätzte Amazone. Ich rede von Gefühlen. Was fühltet Ihr, als Ihr der Bestie entgegengeritten seid? Was brachte Euer Herz zum schlagen, Euer Blut in Wallung? Der Pöbel will die Gefühle kennen, versteht Ihr, er will sie auf der Zunge schmecken können als sei es ein köstlicher Braten.“ „Eines muss ich Euch lassen.“, grinste Marianne Manuela, diesmal schon deutlich freundlicher, „Ihr wisst, wie man Worte schmiedet. Also gut, ich will mein Bestes tun.“ Sie zog die Stirn kraus und überlegte, was sie antworten sollte. Was brachte ihr Blut in Wallung an jenem Tag? Zweifellos Hannah und der Gedanke daran, dass sie sterben würde, sollte sie selbst nichts unternehmen. Ein Verlust, den zu verkraften sie sich nicht zutraute: „Es war... die Liebe zu meiner Heimat.“, sprach sie, „zu den Menschen, die hier leben und die sich durch das Biest einer ungerechtfertigten Gefahr ausgesetzt sahen. Da war es nur recht, dass ich, als Kriegerin, meiner Bestimmung nachkam und diese Leute schützte.“ Das schien den Barden soweit zufrieden zu stellen. Er fragte noch dies und das, bat um eine erneute Beschreibung des Monsters, obwohl doch eine Zeichnung seines Leichnams überall zu finden war. Auf die Frage nach der undurchdringlichen Haut deutete Marianne Manuela allerdings simpel auf ihre lederne Weste, schwarz und glänzend, aufbereitet von den besten Schneidern dieses Landstriches: Ein undurchdringlicher Brustpanzer und leicht wie eine Feder. Und auch wenn das Gespräch begonnen hatte, als die Sonne am höchsten stand, endete es in tiefster Dunkelheit der Nacht. Der Barde war schon eine Weile fort und Marianne Manuela in ihrem Zimmer, als sie den Entschluss durchführte, den sie gefasst hatte, als der Volkssänger sie nach ihren Gefühlen gefragt hatte. Ihr war nicht gänzlich wohl dabei, aber ebenso wenig war ihr wohl dabei gewesen, Hannahs Wunsch nach einem Kampf nachzukommen um sich zu beweisen, damals, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Und siehe da, was daraus erwuchs. Sie verließ das Zimmer, atmete durch und durchschritt die Gänge der Burg mit pochendem Herzen. Nachdem sie an die Tür geklopft hatte, öffnete Hannah mit einem spöttelnden Lächeln: „Du weißt doch, du musst nicht klopfen. Komm einfach herein.“ Marianne Manuela grinste und folgte der Aufforderung: „Und doch klopfe ich jedes Mal. Unvorbereitet will ich nur meine Gegner treffen.“ Ihr Blick glitt zuckend über die verzierten Wände. Ihrem lockeren Gespräch zum Trotz war sie so nervös wie selten zuvor. Was auch immer heute geschah, sie wusste, dass es ihren Lebensweg weitlaufend neu bestimmen würde. „Hast du dem Barden alles erzählt, was er hören wollte? Wolfgang war sein Name, nicht wahr?“ Marianne Manuela nickte: „Er nannte sich selbst zu Beginn Wolfgang der Gother. Vermutlich ein fremdes Wort für Dichter, oder Sänger... wer weiß? Du bist doch so bewandert in fremden Sprachen.“ Hannah schüttelte den Kopf, als sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte, woraufhin Marianne Manuela es ihr gleichtat: „Das schon, aber der Begriff Gother ist mir fremd. Und ohnehin sah er nicht so aus, als käme er aus einem anderen Land. Vielleicht war das einfach nur sein Familienname, den er pompöser klingen lassen wollte? Sänger und Dichter tun so etwas häufig, weißt du?“ Marianne Manuela wusste es nicht und es war ihr auch egal. Deswegen war sie nicht hier. All ihren Mut zusammenraufend legte sie ihre linke Hand auf Hannahs Arm, genau auf das Handgelenk, um sie unauffällig auf den Handrücken rutschen zu lassen, während sie sich drehte und ihrer Freundin in das strahlend hübsche Gesicht zu blicken: „Hannah, der Barde hat... hat mich etwas gefragt, was meine Gedanken während des Kampfes anging... und dabei ist mir etwas klargeworden. Ich meine, es war mir schon vorher klar, aber erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie wichtig es tatsächlich ist.“ Sie holte Luft, ihr Atem zitterte, und sie beugte sich ein wenig näher an Hannah heran: „Ich bin in dich verliebt.“ Und ohne ihre Worte tiefer sinken zu lassen, drückte die Kriegerin der Tochter des Burgherrn einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Das sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte erkannte sie in dem Moment, in dem sie sich von Hannah löste und ihres Blickes gewahr wurde. Verwirrt, überrascht und... und... angewidert? „Geh.“ Hannahs Stimme war ruhig, aber als Marianne Manuela nicht reagierte, wurde sie zornig: „Geh. Geh! Raus hier!“ Ohne sich wirklich ins Bewusstsein rufen zu können, was gerade geschah, folgte sie der Aufforderung wie unter Trance. Torkelte zur Tür, öffnete sie. Als sie sich ein letztes Mal umblickte, sah sie, wie Hannah sich mit dem Saum ihres Kleides die Mundwinkel abwischte. Konnte sie sich wirklich so in ihrer Freundin getäuscht haben? Es war ihr Kriegerinstinkt, der Marianne Manuela dazu veranlasste, ihr Schwert bereitzulegen und in ihrem neuen Harnisch aus der Haut des Monsters zu schlafen. Ihr bewusstes Denken wurde dieser Tatsachen nicht einmal wirklich gewahr, aber ihr Unterbewusstsein wusste, dass es richtig war. Nichtsdestotrotz verhinderte nichts die Tränen, die ihr langsam, geradezu träge und nicht besonders zahlreich, dafür aber brennend heiß, die Wangen herunterliefen und auf den Boden tropften. Für einen Moment barg sie das Gesicht in den Händen und gestattete sich ein durchdringendes Schluchzen, bevor sie sich in ihrem Bett zusammenkauerte und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Der Erfolg ließ auf sich warten, kam aber letztlich doch. Sie erwachte durch ein Geräusch vor der Tür. Sie kannte es zu gut, wusste, dass es zu einem Schwert gehörte, das aus seiner Hülle gezogen wurde, langsam, um kein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen. Marianne Manuela hatte vor Jahren herausgefunden, dass dieser Zweck immer verfehlt wurde. Jetzt, einmal aufmerksam geworden, nahm sie mehr wahr: das Scharren von Stiefeln auf dem Boden, das Scheppern eines Brustpanzers, der gerichtet wurde, erneute Schwerter, die zweckverfehlt gezogen wurden. Drei... vielleicht auch vier Personen, keinesfalls aber mehr als fünf. In ihren zwanzig Lebensjahren hatte sie schon gegen größere Übermächte gewonnen, aber das waren Feinde gewesen, keine Kameraden. Keine Leute, mit denen sie bereits Seite an Seite gekämpft Schmerz und Schweiß geteilt hatte. Keine Freunde. Ihr emotionales Denken setzte aus und wurde von ihrer inneren Kriegerin abgelöst: „Ja, Marianne Manuela, du hast nie gegen Freunde kämpfen müssen. Aber diese Männer dort draußen sind keine Freunde, nicht wahr? Sie stehen mit gezogenen Waffen vor deiner Tür, das überschreitet jede Freundschaft. Es sind Feinde, und gegen fünf Feinde kannst du gewinnen. Und danach...“ Um nicht an Danach denken zu müssen, schwieg ihre Kriegerin und griff stattdessen nach dem Schwert, zog es in einer schnellen, geübten Bewegung aus der Hülle. Es entstand kein Geräusch. Der undurchdringliche Harnisch saß eng um ihre Brust, als sie sich vor der Tür positionierte und wartete. Der Befehl musste stumm gekommen sein, denn ohne Vorwarnung wurde die Tür eingetreten und einer der Soldaten stürmte herein, die Spitze seiner Klinge auf ihr Bett gezielt. Er taumelte an Marianne Manuela vorbei, ohne sie wirklich wahrzunehmen, einfach nur darauf bedacht, ihren vermeintlich auf dem Kissen liegenden Schädel vom darunter liegenden, schönen Körper zu trennen. Er durchschnitt das Laken in dem Moment, in dem jemand von draußen sagte: „Nein! Wir sollen sie lebendig...“ und ohne weiter zu warten, büßte er seine Hände ein. Mariannes Schwert war so scharf wie eh und je, als es Haut, Fleisch, Muskeln und Knochen durchtrennte. Der Mann konnte nicht einmal schreien, denn schon als seine Klinge auf den Boden donnerte traf ihn ein stahlbesetzter Stiefel unter dem Kinn, brach seinen Kiefer in der Mitte durch und raubte ihm das Bewusstsein. Noch mit einem Bein in der Luft blickte Marianne Manuela nach Draußen. Drei weitere Leute standen dort. Eine verfluchte Beleidigung, nur vier zu schicken, um SIE zu fangen. Die Männer sahen gerade ihren Kameraden fallen, als die Kriegerbraut zwischen sie fuhr wie ein Derwisch. Eine mehr zufällig zur Abwehr gehobene Klinge zersplitterte, als Marianne Manuelas Schwert mit aller Kraft dagegengeschmettert wurde, und Metallsplitter bohrten sich in sich in seine Hände. Mit hochgezogenem Knie kickte Marianne Manuela den nun nutzlosen Griff der Waffe in das Gesicht des Mannes. Seine Nase brach, er spuckte Blut und ging zu Boden wie ein Sack Mehl. Blieben noch zwei. Die Zwei waren besser als ihre Kameraden und offenbar perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt. Während einer einen halbherzigen Hieb auf ihren Hals führte, den sie mit Leichtigkeit blockte, stieß der andere zu, um ihr einen zweiten Nabel zu verpassen. Es wäre eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, mit einem tänzerischen Hüftschwung auszuweichen, sodass die Klinge gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand schepperte und zerbrechen würde, aber Marianne Manuela entschied sich besser: Die Klinge drückte gegen ihren Harnisch, drückte sie zurück, verletzte sie aber nicht. Und mit der Wand im Rücken blickte sie nun zwei Gegnern entgegen, die sie nicht umzingeln konnten. Das war einfacher. Die Beiden gewöhnten sich wohl widerwillig, aber schnell an den Gedanken, als sie eine vergleichbare Taktik wie zuvor anwendeten. Der Linke hieb erneut nach ihrem Hals, der Rechte diesmal aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung nach ihren Beinen. Die Enge des Ganges und die Geschwindigkeit sowie der Winkel des Doppelangriffes hätten jeden anderen Gegner entweder verstümmelt oder enthauptet, je nachdem welchen der zwei Angriffe er abgewehrt hätte... Aber Marianne Manuela war nicht jeder Andere. Sie war die Kriegerin, die Frau, die ein Schwert zu führen gelernt hatte, seit sie stehen konnte, sie war die Drachentöterin, die beste Kämpferin dieses Hoheitsgebietes. Als solche stemmte sie ihr Schwert mit der Spitze auf den Boden wie einen Wanderstab und katapultierte sich in einer horizontalen Position in die Luft, die Beine angezogen. Der erste Schlag zischte an ihrem Ohr vorbei, der zweite fegte ihr Schwert zur Seite, aber keiner traf. Dafür traf sie. Noch immer in der Luft presste sie ihre Hände gegen die Wand hinter ihr und stieß davon ab, streckte die Füße und donnerte den Krieger, der nach ihren Beinen geschlagen hatte selbige mit einer Wucht gegen die Brust, wie sie selbst Odins Donnerkeil nicht hätte austeilen können. Der eiserne, aber dünne Brustpanzer bekam einen Riss, und Marianne Manuela war sich sicher, dass sie ihm entweder mehrere Rippen gebrochen hatte, oder aber die Wucht, mit der er gegen den Türrahmen knallte selbiges mit seinem Rückrad tat. Wie auch immer, er war ebenfalls kampfunfähig. Blieb noch einer. Sie beging nicht den Fehler, sich nach ihrem eigenen Schwert zu bücken, sondern beförderte, kaum, dass sie wieder festen Boden unter den Stiefeln hatte, mit einem Tritt die Klinge eines der Soldaten in ihre Hand. Sie kam ihr plump vor, und unhandlich... aber sie würde genügen. Zu spät sah sie das siegessichere Grinsen ihres Gegners, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor ein Surren, gefolgt von einem heftigen Schmerz im Rücken sie aus ihrer Konzentration riss. Sie schrie, taumelte nach vorne, als dem ersten Schmerz zwei weitere folgten, und erntete einen Schlag mit einem Eisenhandschuh ins Gesicht. Benommen fiel sie und konnte gerade noch zusammenreimen, was passiert war: Sie waren nicht zu viert gekommen. Die Vier waren bloß eine Ablenkung gewesen. Hinter ihr mussten mehrere Männer mit Armbrüsten gewartet haben, von denen drei ihren Rücken erwischt haben mussten. Verletzt war sie dadurch zwar nicht, aber nun... verlor sie das Bewusstsein. Sie wartete, und sie hasste es, zu warten. Zu warten bedeutete, etwas nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, und war es nicht genug, dass ihre Ketten sie ohne Unterlass daran erinnerten, dass ihr jede Kontrolle genommen wurde? Das war beinahe das Schlimmste. Bis jetzt. Und auch nur beinahe. Denn immerhin wusste sie, was passiert sein musste. Sie wusste es, aber sie wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben. Konnte es nicht wahrhaben. Denn das einzige, was diesen Wandel der Dinge möglich gemacht haben konnte war... „Aufgewacht, aufgewacht!“ Der Schrei hallte von den schmutzigen Wänden des Kerkers wider und wurde von dem Lächeln eines Mannes begleitet, den Marianne Manuela erst ein einziges Mal in ihren fast zwei Jahren auf der Burg gesehen hatte. Er war auf einem Schlachtfeld gewesen, zuständig für die Befragung gefangener Soldaten bezüglich ihrer Eroberungspläne. Marianne Manuela war bei der Befragung nicht dabei gewesen, aber es hieß, seine Methoden seien sehr effektiv. Es hieß auch, seine Methoden seien außerordentlich brutal. „Na, meine Teure, wie geht es uns denn heute?“ Seine Fröhlichkeit war ekelerregend. Er trat in ihr Blickfeld und grinste. Komischerweise war er überhaupt nicht wie die Foltermeister, von denen Marianne Manuela immer gehört hatte. Schlechter Atem, noch schlechtere Zähne und voller Dreck. Dieser Mann hier war sauber und gepflegt, tatsächlich sogar attraktiv. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Marianne Manuela sich sogar vorstellen können, die eine oder andere Nacht mit ihm zu verbringen. Unter ganz, ganz anderen Umständen. „Ich muss sagen, ich bin ein wenig enttäuscht. Drei Männer hast du ausgeschaltet und nur zwei davon getötet... ich hatte etwas mehr von dir erwartet.“ Er schloss die Gittertür auf und kniete sich vor der an die Wand geketteten Gefangenen auf den Boden: „Immerhin bist du doch die berühmte Drachentöterin.“ Er spuckte ihr ins Gesicht und grinste: „Not so much of a Dragonslayer anymore, hu?“ Er lachte, als er Marianne Manuelas verwirrtes Gesicht sah: „Das war Englisch. Ich liebe diese Sprache, auch wenn die Kirche sie gar nicht gerne sieht. Aber die ist ohnehin ein Verband heuchlerischer alter Narren. Wie dem auch sei, was ich gerade gesagt habe bedeutet nichts. Nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur meine Freude daran, in die Sprache der Engländer zu wechseln.“ „Aha, und wann hast du Spaß daran, dein Maul zu halten?“ Die Worte kamen wie Kanonenkugeln, schnell, explosiv und schlecht gezielt. Marianne Manuela wollte einfach nur irgendwas sagen. Zeigen, dass sie noch immer ein wenig Kontrolle besaß. Sie hatte den Mann unterschätzt. Ohne zu zögern schlug er ihr die geballte Faust ins Gesicht, riss ihre Hand so weit es ging zu sich und umschloss drei ihrer Finger. Bog sie mit einer schnellen, geübten Bewegung nach hinten und lachte, als er das trockene Knacken vernahm, mit dem sie brachen. Ihr Schrei musste Labsal für seine verkommene Seele sein. Er erhob sich und blickte auf sie herab: Sitzend, die Hände an kurzen Ketten mit der Wand verbunden, die Füße ebenso, jammernd und sich windend. Er hob seinen Fuß und legte ihn unter ihr Kinn, geradezu sanft zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen: „Ich sage das auf Deutsch, weil ich will das du mich verstehst. Als höre mir gut zu.“ Er beugte sich ein wenig zu ihr und flüsterte: „Das war erst der Anfang.“ Es vergingen fünf Tage, bis Marianne Manuela Besuch von Hannah erhielt. Fünf Tage in der Gewalt eines kontrollierten, sadistischen Kerkermeisters, die sie zeichneten, seelisch wie körperlich. Sie sah Hannah vor sich stehen und wusste, wie sie aussah: Inzwischen an die Wand gekettet wie Jesus am Kreuz, von frischen Wunden und schorfigen Narben übersäht, nackt und blutbesudelt. Ihre Hände waren verstümmelt, die einzigen Finger, die sie noch besaß waren die, die Er ihr zu Beginn gebrochen hatte. Inzwischen dachte sie an diesen Moment, um sich vom Schmerz der Gegenwart zu erholen. Und nun stand sie vor ihr, gekleidet in ein schlichtes Gewand aus purpurner Seide und mit einem Ausdruck von Schmerz und Bedauern in ihren Augen: „Oh, Maria... was hat er dir nur angetan?“ Marianne Manuela reagierte nicht, blickte sie nur mit einem Auge an. Das andere war zugeschwollen... oder herausgeschnitten. Sie wusste es nicht mehr. Hannah trat näher an sie heran, wollte ihr Gesicht berühren, ließ die Hand dann aber sinken: „Es tut mir so leid, Maria, das... Das ist alles meine Schuld. Das wollte ich nicht.“ „Deine Schuld?“ Marianne Manuelas Stimme war rau von den vielen Schreien, und Blut lief ihr über die Lippen. Es klang wie „deie schld“ Die einst so stolze Kriegerin verzog die Mundwinkel zu einer Grimasse: „Was davon ist denn... deine Schuld?“ „Alles.“, murmelte Hannah: „Als du... als du mich geküsst hast, war ich verwirrt. Es ist Unrecht, so etwas zu tun, weißt du, und in der Bibel steht es so geschrieben. Ich bin... zu meinem Vater gegangen und habe... habe es ihm erzählt... Aber ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass... so etwas passiert!“ Sie weinte, Marianne Manuela konnte es kaum glauben: „Du heulst...“, keuchte sie: „Du heulst? DU heulst?“ Ihre Stimme wurde schrill: „Du wagst es, nach so vielen Tagen, nach so viel SCHMERZ... hierher zu kommen und mir DEINEN Schmerz zu zeigen!“ Sie bäumte sich in ihren Ketten auf und brüllte: „DU hast mich hierhin gebracht, Hannah! Nicht dein Vater, der vielleicht, vielleicht den Befehl gegeben hat! Nicht dieser Bastard von Folterknecht, der mir all das angetan hat, was du jetzt siehst! Du warst das, mit deinem Verrat! Ich habe dir meine Gefühle anvertraut, und du...“ Sie wollte schluchzen, aber diese Schwäche konnte sie sich jetzt nicht geben. Nicht vor dieser fremd gewordenen Frau. Stattdessen spuckte sie ihr blutigen Speichel ins Gesicht: „Du verrätst mich und sperrst mich hier ein.“ Hannah taumelte zurück, bis an die Gitterstäbe, und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht: „Aber... ich wusste es doch nicht...“ Was Marianne Manuela nicht interessierte. Zu viel hatte sie durchstehen müssen. Sie wiederholte ihre Anschuldigung, schrie, brüllte und zerrte an ihren Ketten, bis ihre Handgelenke bluteten und Hannah weinend den Kerker verließ. Es war das letzte Mal, dass die Beiden sich sahen. Zweiter Gesang: Die Uhr Die Zeit vergeht, sie schreitet fort quält sich langsam, hier wie dort. Zieht durch die Lande, Heeresgleich, schlägt Wellen wie ein Stein im Teich. Die Uhr, sie schlägt, die Uhr, sie tickt. Tick, Tack, Tick, Tack, die Uhr, sie nimmt dein Leben ab, die Zeit sie von deinen Schultern stemmt. Sie schreitet weiter, unerbittlich, unsichtbar und doch, sie herrscht, herrscht immerdar. Die Uhr, sie tickt, sie schlägt. Dritter Teil: Aufstieg „''Sein oder nichtsein, das ist hier die Frage''.“ - Hamlet Martin genoss die angenehme Kühle, die im Inneren der Burgmauern herrschte und eine willkommene Abwechselung zu der hochsommerlichen Kälte darstellte. Er blickte auf sein Mobiltelefon und grinste: Kein Empfang, das war gut. Nichts, was sein Vorhaben stören würde. Gott möge die dicken Steinmauern segnen. Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter und stockte, als er hinter sich etwas hörte. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, denn er wusste, wer da war. Dennoch drehte er sich nicht um, sondern ließ die Person in dem Glauben, ihn nach wie vor überraschen zu können. Gemessenen Schrittes lief er einfach weiter durch die schattigen Gänge des Burginneren und achtete zu gleichen Teilen darauf, jede Bewegung der Person in seiner Nähe zu erkennen und den Weg zu finden, den er gehen wollte. Nach einer Weile fand er eine Treppe, alt und staubig, mit einem Geländer versehen und dem Schild: Bitte festhalten, Treppe ist rutschig. „Ja, so was das im Mittelalter.“, murmelte Martin desinteressiert und schloss eine Hand um das Geländer. Gleichzeitig drehte er sich blitzartig herum und rief: „Buuuh!“ Die Gestalt, die erschrocken zusammenzuckte war für ihr Alter ziemlich klein, gerade mal einen Meter fünfundsechzig maß sie vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle bei neunzehn Jahren, hieß Laura und hielt sich die Hand auf das pochende Herz hinter einer verhältnismäßig beeindruckenden Oberweite, die einer der Gründe war, aus denen Martin sich mit ihr abgab. Laura erholte sich schnell von dem Schreck, fuhr sich mit der einen Hand durch die blonde Mähne und schlug ihrem Freund mit der anderen gegen die Schulter: „Verdammt, musst du mich so erschrecken?“ Martin nickte: „Schließlich hattest du dasselbe mit mir vor. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich dabei die Treppe heruntergefallen wäre... hätte ich dich nicht schon vor einer Ewigkeit bemerkt. Du schleichst zu laut, Schatz.“ Laura verdrehte die Augen: „Nenn mich nicht Schatz. Ich mag Kosenamen doch nicht.“ „Ja, ich weiß. Entschuldigung.“ Martin lächelte: „Also, sollen wir los? Immerhin sind wir ja mit speziellen... Hintergedanken hier hin gekommen.“ Schlagartig besserte sich die Laune seiner Freundin: „Geh schon aus dem Weg, ich will als erstes im Kerker sein.“ Sie grinste wie ein kleines Mädchen – Klein, dem Alter nach – und rauschte die Treppe herunter, gefolgt von ihrem lachenden Partner. Am Ende dieser Treppe erwartete sie ein merkwürdiger Anblick. Die elektronischen Neonleuchten, die für eine ausreichende Beleuchtung sorgten, wirkten neben verrosteten Gitterstäben vollkommen fehl am Platz und nahmen dem Ort einen großen Teil seiner eigentlich morbiden Atmosphäre. Dennoch blickten die Beiden sich lächelnd um, schritten durch den langen Gang, bis Laura fragte: „Und? Welche Zelle nehmen wir? Hast du nicht von irgend einer gesprochen, die besonders sein soll?“ Martin nickte: „Es ist die am Ende des Flurs. Die Allerletzte.“ Laura nickte, und während sie den Gang bis zum Ende gingen, erzählte Martin alles, was er darüber wusste: „Es gibt eine Legende, dass in dieser Zelle eine Frau eingesperrt gewesen sein soll. Eine Kriegerin, für damalige Zeit ungewöhnlich. Im Mittelalter gehörten Frauen ja bekanntlich an den Herd und ins Bett.“ „Eine vollkommen rückständige Ansicht.“, warf Laura ein. „Stimmt. Obwohl, das mit dem Bett... Irgendwie bin ich dem Gedanken nicht ganz abgeneigt.“ Laura hieb ihm lachend auf die Schulter und Martin erzählte weiter: „Jedenfalls, so sagt die Geschichte, soll diese Kriegerin eine Vertraute der Tochter des hier lebenden Königs gewesen sein.“ „Burgherr.“, unterbrach Laura erneut: „Könige lebten in Schlössern, nicht auf Burgen. Es müsste die Tochter des Burgherrn gewesen sein.“ „Hm. Auch gut. Aber ich darf die Geschichte doch zu ende erzählen, nicht?“ Laura nickte und er fuhr fort: „Als die Tochter des... Burgherrn eines Tages von einer grässlichen, echsenartigen Bestie entführt wurde, soll diese Frau ganz alleine losgezogen sein um das Biest zu töten. Die Legende beschreibt einen beschwerlichen, drei Tage andauernden Kampf, in dessen Verlauf die Kriegerin das Monster durch den ganzen Wald bis in seine Höhle zurücktrieb und ihm dort den Kopf abschlug. Leider...“, er räusperte sich, „war das nicht das Happy End der Geschichte. Wenig später nämlich soll die Kriegerin sich ihrer Freundin... angenähert haben.“ Er zögerte kurz: „Hier variiert die Überlieferung ein wenig. Manche reden von einer Vergewaltigung, manche von einem einfachen Kuss, wie auch immer: Zur damaligen, von der Kirche geprägten Zeit war das eine so schlimm wie das andere, waren es doch beides Frauen. Was auch immer tatsächlich passiert ist, die Kriegerin landete im Kerker. Genau in der Zelle vor uns. Und sie ist hier gestorben.“ Er schwieg und schob die quietschende Gittertür auf, ging hinein und strich mit der Hand über die alten Ketten an der Wand: „Nachdem sie ein Jahr lang grausam gefoltert worden war für die Schändung der Prinzess... der Tochter des Burgherrn.“ Laura schüttelte sich: „Das ist ja krank. Bin ich froh, nicht zu der Zeit geboren worden zu sein. Wo Ketten noch zum Fesseln und Foltern genutzt wurden...“ Sie trat neben Martin und zog ungeniert ihre Bluse aus: „Da sind mir die Ketten heutzutage doch deutlich lieber.“ Ohne lange zu zögern entledigte sie sich auch ihrer Hose und ließ sich mit Martins Hilfe die Ketten um die Arme legen. Ein Lächeln umspiele ihren Mund, als ihr Freund seinen eigenen Gürtel nahm, um die Ketten um ihre Handgelenke zu fixieren und sich dann ebenfalls auszog. Selbst nackt begann er ein Spiel daraus zu machen, seiner Freundin die Unterwäsche abzunehmen und letztlich in sie einzudringen. Ihre eingeschränkten Bewegungsmöglichkeiten erregten beide, und Lauras erster Höhepunkt ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Martin seinerseits war so in Fahrt, dass er nicht merkte, dass ihre einstmals grünen Augen zu einem gräulich durchzogenen Blau wechselten. Auch merkte er nicht, dass ihre hohe Stimme um ein- oder zwei Oktaven tiefer wurde, was zugegebenermaßen schwer zu erkennen wurde, war doch das meiste, was sie von sich gab, verzücktes Stöhnen. Erst als Martin selbst seinen Orgasmus erreicht hatte, murmelte sie: „Mach mich los.“ Er grinste: „Hast du etwa schon genug? Sonst bist du doch immer diejenige, die mich zu Höchstleistungen antreibt...“ „Mach mich einfach los!“ Ihre Stimme wurde laut, ohne zu schreien, und Martin zuckte zusammen. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Vielleicht waren ihre Handgelenke wund von den Ketten, aber als er sie letztlich befreite, sah er davon nichts. Stattdessen sah er eine geballte, kleine Faust, die ihm ins Gesicht krachte. Dadurch verlor er jedoch nicht das Bewusstsein, erst als ein zweiter Schlag ihn quer durch den Raum gegen die Gitterstäbe schleuderte. Mehrere davon bekamen Risse, einer brach, und Martin wurde bewusstlos. Er erwachte ruckartig und fühlte sich, als habe er Fieber. Erst nach wenigen Sekunden erkannte er, dass es nicht sein Körper war, sondern die Sonne, die auf seiner Haut brannte. Er war draußen. Und als er die Augen öffnete merkte er, dass er nicht einmal mehr innerhalb der Burg war. Stattdessen befand er sich in einem Waldgebiet unweit des Ortes, der aus dem Dorf entstanden war, über das die Burg dereinst gewacht hatte. „Was zum... Teufel...“, murmelte er und stand taumelnd auf. Seine Erinnerungen waren trüb, klärten sich aber schnell, und letztlich erinnerte er sich an das, was... „Laura?“ Er rief ihren Namen laut, in der Hoffnung, sie irgendwo zu finden. Noch immer leicht benommen drang der Gedanke, dass sie ihn ausgeknockt und hier hin geschleppt haben musste, nur langsam in seinen Geist. Abgesehen davon, dass es einfach unmöglich war. Laura war so groß wie eine Vierzehnjährige und er war vielleicht nicht schwer, aber hochgewachsen und für sie nicht zu heben... geschweige denn, dass sie ihn unbemerkt aus dem Kerker, den Berg hinunter und durch den Ort geschleift haben könnte. Aber gab es denn eine andere Erklärung? „Du wirkst verwirrt. Das ist verständlich, immerhin geht es mir nicht wirklich anders.“ Von der Stimme aufgeschreckt blickte er sich um, hektisch, panisch, aber niemand war da. Die Worte schienen aus dem Wald selbst zu kommen: „Wer ist da!?“, rief er, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Stattdessen redete die Stimme weiter: „Die Umstände sind... unwirklich für mich, und ich fühle mich noch etwas schwach. Stark für menschliche Begriffe, aber schwach für das, was noch kommen kann. Kommen wird...“ Ein Schatten löste sich hinter einem der Bäume und trat auf ihn zu. Es war Laura, das erkannte er sofort, aber es war nicht die Laura, die er kannte, die er liebte... Es war ihr Körper, aber auch der hatte sich verändert, war gewachsen, spannte nun die Kleider die er trug, die Haare waren dunkler geworden, und die Stimme passte überhaupt nicht mehr zu ihr. Anstatt, wie er zuerst vorgehabt hatte, auf sie zuzugehen, taumelte er einen Schritt zurück. „Du fürchtest mich.“ Die Frau, diese... Laura-Mutantin... wirkte überrascht, dann schlug sie die Augen nieder: „Verstehe. Du hast diesen Körper geliebt. Ein Jammer... Das wird alles viel schwerer machen für dich.“ Sie trat ein paar Schritte zurück, neben den ersten Baum des Waldes, und griff nach etwas, was dahinter lag. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung zog sie zwei längliche Gegenstände hervor und warf einen davon in Martins Richtung. Er wich einen Schritt zurück und direkt vor seinen Füßen bohrte sich eine kostbar wirkende, verzierte und beidseitig geschliffene Klinge in den Erdboden: Ein Schwert, wie es zu Ritterzeiten geführt worden sein mochte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er darauf und dann zu Laura, die eine eigene Klinge in der Hand hielt. Ihre war leicht gebogen und nur auf einer Seite geschliffen, was sie aber nicht weniger gefährlich wirken ließ... Tatsächlich jagte sie ihm noch weitaus mehr Angst ein als er je zu spüren gefürchtet hatte. „Was... was soll das werden?“ Er zögerte, dann, mehr ein Hauchen als ein Ruf, fügte er hinzu: „Was bist du?“ Lauras Körper lachte: „Ich bin vieles, weißt du, und manchmal noch mehr. Aber die Namen, unter denen ich bekannt bin, dürften dich nicht allzu sehr interessieren, hier und jetzt. Nimm dein Schwert.“ Die Aufforderung kam unvermittelt – und passte dazu, dass Martin sich immer noch unwirklich fühlte – sodass er zuerst gar nicht reagierte. Erst als sie erneut schrie: „Heb es auf!“ kam er dem nach. Die Klinge war schwer, kalt und fühlte sich in seiner Hand falsch an. Wie ein Tumor. Plötzlich kam er sich in seiner Situation vollkommen absurd vor. Er stand hier vielleicht einen Kilometer von dem nächsten Ort entfernt mit einer mittelalterlichen Klinge in der Hand und einer absurd veränderten Freundin, die ihn bedrohte. Dabei könnte er doch einfach... „Denk nicht daran, vor mir zu fliehen.“, grinste Laura: „Du würdest nicht weit kommen. Ich kann dieses Schwert sehr gut werfen, musst du wissen. Da hast du noch bessere Chancen, indem du kämpfst.“ Sie grinste breiter und deutete auf den Wald: „Geh hinein. Ich gebe dir einen kleinen Vorsprung. Schätze dich glücklich.“, fügte sie, plötzlich ernst, hinzu: „Ich bin noch schwach und keine gute Jägerin. Vielleicht hast du ja die Möglichkeit, mich zu überrumpeln.“ Sie lachte und strafte ihre Worte allein dadurch Lügen. „Und... wenn ich nicht in den Wald gehe?“ „Was für ein kühner Bursche du doch zu sein vorgibst.“ Sie hob ihre Klinge: „Dann kämpfen wir hier und jetzt, du hast keine Wahl. Nur... im Wald stehen deine Möglichkeiten besser, wie ich sagte.“ Sie trat demonstrativ einen Schritt zur Seite und deutete auf den Wald: „Und jetzt lauf.“ Martin lief. In respektvollem Abstand, die schwere Klinge in der Hand, rannte er in den Wald hinein, der ihn verschlang, als wollte er ihn nie wieder gehen lassen. Nach einer Minute folgte Lauras Körper ihm. Martin war ein guter Sportler, das war ihm bewusst, dennoch war er schnell außer Atem. Verwirrung und Angst forderten einen Tribut, der vielleicht mehr war, als er im Augenblick entbehren konnte. Das Schwert in seiner Rechten schien eine Tonne zu wiegen, wenn nicht mehr, und seine Knie zitterten so sehr, dass er sich an einen nahen Baum lehnen musste. Er keuchte und schluckte trocken, versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken ordneten sich vor seinem inneren Auge wie Unterlagen auf einem Schreibtisch: 1. Er schwebte in Lebensgefahr. Das war das wichtigste. 2. Er hatte die Möglichkeit, zu entkommen. Klein, regelrecht verschwindend gering, aber sie war da. Das war das zweitwichtigste. 3. Laura war... tot? Besessen? Jedenfalls weg, ersetzt durch eine andere Kreatur. Das, schmerzhaft genug, war das Unwichtigste. Als er das geklärt hatte, ging es ihm besser. Rationales Denken tat gut und war gerade jetzt besonders wichtig, denn kaum, dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte, sah er einen silbernen Blitz, der auf sein Gesicht herniederfuhr. Er duckte sich und hörte, wie der polierte Stahl an seiner Schulter vorbeisurrte, statt sein Gesicht zu spalten. Die Klinge bohrte sich in den Baum und hieb Holzsplitter durch die Luft, doch als Martin sich zur Seite rollte und die eigene Waffe hob, war er allein. Die Narbe im Baum war da, frisch und harzend, als würde der Baum bluten, aber Laura war schon wieder verschwunden. „Wie kann sie nur so schnell sein?“, murmelte er und sprach nicht aus, was ihm mehr Sorgen bereitete: Wenn sie so schnell war, wie sollte er dann eine Chance haben? Nein. Nicht zweifeln, nicht verzagen. Pragmatisch bleiben, sonst besiegt man sich selbst. Er lief weiter, langsamer diesmal, und achtete mehr auf seine Umgebung. Das Rascheln der Blätter, zwitschern der Vögel, Summen der Käfer... Sirren der Schwerter. Mehr zufällig als gewollt, aber doch rechtzeitig, hob er sein Schwert und blockte damit Lauras Schlag, der aus einem Versteck hinter einem Baum heraus geführt wurde. Sie knurrte wütend, lächelte aber, als sie erneut zu schlug, langsamer diesmal, und deutlich stärker. Ihr Schwert knallte gegen den glatten Stahl von Martins Waffe und sprühte Funken, wieder und wieder. Martins Arm wurde taub durch die unmenschliche Wucht der Schläge und er merkte, dass er schon jetzt nur noch lebte, weil Laura nach der Waffe hieb und nicht nach seinem Kopf. Gut in Sport war er, aber kein guter Schwertkämpfer. Wozu auch? Alles was er bisher hatte bestehen müssen waren Schulhofschlägereien... Und das war die Lösung! Martin bäumte sich auf, blockte den folgenden Angriff auf eine Weise ab, die ihm Lauras Körper offenlegte, und aus der gleichen Bewegung heraus ließ er sein Schwert fallen und donnerte ihr seine linke Faust zwischen die Brüste. Laura keuchte und wich einen Schritt zurück, gefolgt von Martin, der keine Sekunde zögerte, seine linke Hand um ihren Schwertarm schloss und mit der Rechten drei schnelle Treffer in ihr Gesicht landete, durch die ihre Nase zu bluten begann. Und er merkte, was er vermutet hatte. So wie er im Schwertkampf war das, was Laura jetzt war, im Faustkampf unerfahren... und entsprechend talentlos. Er lächelte, zog sie zu sich heran und donnerte ihr sein Knie in den Bauch. Sie blockte es mit der freien Hand ein wenig ab, keuchte dennoch schmerzerfüllt und ging in die Knie. Martin seinerseits taumelte zurück und ließ ihren Arm los. Kam drei Meter entfernt zum stehen und blickte seine Feindin an. Beide atmeten schwer, beide waren erschöpft... Aber Laura erholte sich schneller. Noch als Martin nach festem Stand suchte, war sie wieder auf den Beinen und stürmte auf ihn zu. Ein Ausfallschritt zur Seite rettete sie vor seinem halbherzig geführten Schlag und gab ihr die Möglichkeit, ihm ihr geliebtes Schwert in einer peitschenden Bewegung über den Rücken zu ziehen. Sie wäre nicht die Kriegerin, die sie war, wenn sie das nicht ausgenutzt hätte. Martin brüllte vor Schmerz und fiel auf den Bauch, und Lauras Körper, ausgehöhlt von der einstigen Kriegerfrau Marianne Manuela, gab ihm den Gnadenstoß: Ein Stich in den Nacken, der Hinrichtungstod, eines Kriegers würdig. Danach gestattete sie sich, erschöpft zusammenzusinken. Sie war noch immer so schwach. Aber es währte nicht lange. Ihre Erneuerung schritt immer mehr voran, und schon bald schaffte sie es, Martin auf den Rücken zu drehen: „Du warst ein guter Gegner.“, murmelte sie anerkennend, „Fast zu gut. Fast...“ Sie griff nach seinem Gesicht, schloss seine Augen: „Ruhe in Frieden.“ Letzter Gesang: Die Walküre Sie ritt, die Walküre, die Wolken entlang Der Atem schnell, der Herzschlag bang. Sie ritt, die Walküre, dem Abend entgegen Ihr Ross war stark, seine Waden bebten. Sie ritt, die Walküre, ins Elend hinein Sie ritt, die Walküre, sie ritt. Sie stach, die Walküre, stach Stahl durch Fleisch Sie schlug und zerstörte Reich um Reich. Sie sprang, die Walküre, dem Feind ins Gesicht, dem Feind, dem Feind, sie war sein Gericht. Sie tauchte im Blut ihres Gegners Heer' Ließ keine Gnade walten. Sie kannte sie nicht mehr. Sie fliegt, die Walküre, durch Donner, durch Blut Es fehlt ihr an Herz, fehlt nicht an Mut. Die Klinge glänzend in purpur'nem Rot. Glänzender Stahl, brennend besprenkelt, in Leben getaucht, in Tod gekleidet. Sie streckt ihre Hand den Göttern entgegen, Verwegen, die Walküre, verwegen. Sie reitet, die Walküre, sie reitet. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod